Retirement or not?
by Xiaolin Guy
Summary: Jack gives up evil and finally meets a girl, Jen. But after a terrible incident, Jack is wondering if he should go back to being evil. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

My brain went completely blank the last couple weeks, but now I have found a new story idea that I can post right here! And a new OC. And my first. Don't know if my OC will be just a friend or a love interest, or if I should put Chase in their instead. I need to write a Chack sometime, but I have no ideas at the time. I'll find out sooner or later!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Jackbots were playing cards early in the morning because they knew when Jack woke up it'd be "Get me a pudding cup!" or "Jackbots! Attack!" Heck, they didn't even know if they'd still be there the next morning to play again! When they heard the door to Jack's bedroom slowly creep open, they quickly gathered up the cards and put them in a drawer. Then out stepped the master in blue PJs and pink bunny slippers. He crept to the fridge and got a pudding cup to eat. The Jackbots, confused why he didn't order them to do it for him, flew over to the sleepy Jack Spicer.

"Um, if I may ask master…" One bot said. "Usually you ask us to get pudding for you. Might I ask what is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jack said, slowly standing up. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He threw the pudding cup across the room and, in a fit of maniacal rage, flipped the table over. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Every day I work my ass off getting a Sheng-Gong-Wu, and what does it get me? A black eye and more work repairing robots every night!"

"What are you saying?" The other bot asked.

"I'm saying I'm quitting evil AND good!" Jack yelled, sitting back down. "I'm retiring. All my life I've been obsessed with world domination, but if I know I can never achieve it, why work at it? I want to live my life before it's over."

The Jackbots were very confused at this, but they did as they always do: agree.

"So, what now?" A third bot said as he flew over.

"I'm going to the zoo." Jack said. "You guys can stay here and party, whatever you want to do."

If the Jackbots had mouths they would be smiling their heads off. A whole afternoon without master yelling at them would be robotic heaven. And the best part was it would be the first of many!

For the first time in his 16-year-old life, Jack put on normal clothes. Instead of black, dreary pants and a trench coat, he put on some nice blue jeans and a white T-Shirt. He even removed all his makeup and yellow goggles. For once, he looked normal.

He took his Mom's convertible on his way to the zoo. It was nice to finally feel the wind in his face, because he was always in some sort of cramped cockpit.

The zoo was his favorite place to cool down as a kid. Seeing the lions lounge around made him want to lounge.

When he finally arrived at the zoo, the first thing he saw was the reptile house. Reptiles were his favorite type of animal because of their scaly skin and fierce reputation. It sort of reminded him of a certain 1500 year old heylin master.

Next was the monkeys. All that time of using the monkey staff made Jack pick up some monkey language. He told one primate to stand on his hands and walk around, which he did. He told another to shake his butt at everyone who walked by. He got a kick out of that!

He loved the lion cage. They were his favorite mammal. But being constantly hunted down by one of Chase's lions made him slowly walk away.

Everything was going great until Jack tripped over some sort of book. He feel face-first on the ground. He laid there for a minute until some girl said, "Hey, you okay?" and helped him up. "You took quite a fall there. What happened?"

"Guess I tripped on this book right here." Jack said as he picked it up and opened it. "It's blank. Guess it's some sort of journal."

"My name's Jennifer." She said. "My friends call me Jen."

"Okay, Jen." Jack said. "My name's Jack. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Jen replied.

Jack was so caught up in his fall that he never got a chance to look at Jen. She had nice pink hair and a red tank top with a white mini skirt and sandals. Not the type that would help Jack stand up, but hey- Maybe she was different.

"So, you look smart." Jen said. "What do you do?"

"I build robots." Jack replied. "But I don't anymore."

"That's so cool!" Jen said in astonishment. "Why'd you stop?"

"Well, I…" Jack was about to answer but people suddenly started screaming. They were probably terrified of the 40-foot dragon carrying 4 Wu seeking monks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really think I improved my chapter length and the way I type. Seriously! I'm liking this! But the real question is: are you?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this story gains a lot of publicity. I like publicity. But then again, who doesn't?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Jen took a few steps back as Dojo made a landing that was awfully close to them. The monks stepped off as the dragon shrunk down to size.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi said. "You are going up! Surrender and we'll go easy on you!"

"Who are these freaks?" Jen asked.

"No talk. Must run." Jack said.

"What?" Jen questioned.

"RUN!" Jack yelled as he grabbed her hand as quickly as possible and made a mad run for the reptiles, still clutching the book. The monks followed.

Jack and Jen took refuge in the reptile house, taking a breather before the next run.

"What's going on Jack?" Jen asked, more intent this time.

"I used to be evil but I retired and when I was evil they were the good guys and they still think I'm evil." Jack said in one big rush.

"You were evil?" Jen asked. "Can I see your lair?"

"You're actually… INTERESTED?" Jack said astonished.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Jen smiled.

Before they could say anymore the monks broke the door down and rushed in.

"RUN!" Jack said as he did what he did before. In the midst of his sprint, Jack announced, "Jackbots! ATTACK!"

No answer.

"Darn! I gave them the day off!" Jack said. "Quick! To my car!"

They made it to the parking lot and Jack threw the book under the seat. He made like a rocket towards home. The monks quickly mounted Dojo and chased.

"Think Jack, think." Jack said to himself. "Jen! Quick! There's a rocket under your seat! Hand it to me!" 

"You keep rockets in your car?" Jen asked.

"For emergency situations." Jack said.

Jen, still wondering what else she doesn't know, shrugged and reached for the rocket and handed it to him.

Jack lit a match he had in his pocket and aimed the rocket.

"Jen! Duck!" Jack warned.

Jen ducked her head and the rocket zoomed over her and hit the monks right where it hurts. As Dojo lost balance and crashed, Omi shook his fists in anger.

"Now that that's over, we can go to my mansion." Jack said.

"What else is he not telling me…" Jen wondered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to go someplace, so just read and review, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully this chap fits your standards, eh? I will try to improve my chapter length even more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack slowed down as he approached his house's driveway. He entered the garage and hopped out awfully quickly, as if he was rushing or something. Jen slowly opened the door and stepped out into the garage. Strange… Robot parts hanging everywhere. On shelves, taped to walls, almost every nook and cranny was filled with parts. You couldn't even tell what the color of the walls were.

"Jack?" Jen questioned. "What is all this? And why'd you rush me here? Don't I have a say?"

"They're all my useless robot parts." Jack said as he tried to unlock a door. "Destroyed from countless battles. They have no hope of being repaired."

"Robot parts?" Jen questioned again, checking out an arm from Jack's Chameleon Bot. "Wow. How many of these did you make?"

Jack paused for a moment. "About 789 robots. I could be wrong."

"789?" Jen said in astonishment. "How much free time do you have?"

"Most of my life." Jack answered, still fiddling with the lock. "My parents are almost never home. I have all the time in the world."

"You have to explain everything to me!" Jen demanded. "I know that there is stuff you're not telling me!"

Jack smiled as the door had finally opened. He rushed in, turning through the halls of the mansion. Jen tried to keep up with him. At last they stopped as Jack began unlocking another door.

"What's in there?" Jen asked. "More unanswered questions?"

"You'd say that." Jack replied as he opened the door. They both walked down the stairs into Jack's evil lair. Jen stared at all the beeping, buzzing electronic computers. But mostly, she looked at the partying Jackbots, wearing those little party hats and balloons flying everywhere. As they saw Jack coming down the stairs, they ceased they're partying and paid attention to Jack.

"Carry on." Jack said, and the Jackbots continued with their celebration.

Jen, still uneasy, followed Jack into another room, empty except for a bed, a table with a lamp on top, and a poster of Chase Young.

"Who's that?" Jen asked, pointing to the picture of Chase.

"He's no one important." Jack answered as he opened the table's drawer and removed the Tangle Web Comb. "Look at this." Jack held out the comb. "This is a Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Look's like a normal comb to me." Jen said.

"But watch this!" Jack said as he took a few steps back and aimed the comb. "Tangle Web Comb!" He announced. The comb's power was unleashed, and the comb knocked down the lamp and there was a loud crash.

"Interesting…" Jen said, still confused.

"Now you have fun with the Jackbots and Shen-Gong-Wu." Jack told her. "Mother wants me to pick up groceries."

"You're leaving me here?" Jen questioned. "We just met!"

"It'd be better if you stay here and get a feel for things." Jack said. "I'll be back." Jack began his exit.

"Wait!" Jen ran after him. "You're a crazy man!"

But Jack was already out of the basement and the door slammed in her face.

"He's so strange." Jen said. "Spontaneously picking up girls and trapping them in houses."

Jen sat down on something, whatever it was she didn't know. But just a few minutes later after she sat, the door suddenly busted open and a man stepped through. The Jackbots abandoned their party and revealed their lasers and other assorted weapons and began attacking the man. Jen guessed this was one of Jack's acquaintances from his days as an evildoer, and ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. As she stood there, pondering, she could hear the fight going on outside. Metal flying and hitting more metal, and someone announcing attacks like "Monkey Strike!" or "Dogs playing poker!"

Jen backed up more. She opened the drawer and checked if there was anything there, and found a simple ring, but didn't know what to do with it. When the fighting ceased, the door to the bedroom opened slowly and in stepped the man. Jen looked at the poster on the wall, and then at the man, and realized they were the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this one met your standards. Tell me if you like because I love feedback, bad or good.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope these chapters are good and long. I really try my best and I don't know if it's enough. Wait… What am I saying?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello there." Chase said to Jen. "I'll have to ask you to move please."

"Who are you?" Jen asked. "Why are you in Jack's house?"

"A friend of Jack's, eh?" Chase replied. "Then I should kill you."

"What?" Jen said in amazement. "You can't!"

"Hand over the Shen-Gong-Wu and maybe I'll let you free." Chase told her.

Jen thought a moment. "Okay, here." Jen gave him the ring and the Tangle Web Comb. "Now let me free."

"No can do." Chase said. "I can't possibly let you go free and tell Jack what had happened here. That would be idiotic."

"What will you do?" Jen said, backing up a bit but only hitting the wall.

"I'll have my pets entertain you." Chase said as 2 jungle cats appeared. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Chase casually walked out the door and slammed it shut. The two jungle cats corned Jen. As Chase walked outside he could hear the screams of Jen coming all the way from the basement. "Music to my ears." Chase remarked.

1 hour later Jack arrived home to an unpleasant surprise. His lair was a mess: Jackbot parts were everywhere, almost everything was smashed, and all the party materials were lying about. Jack's instincts kicked in and immediately checked the bedroom to see if Jen was okay. In the bedroom, the table was split in two, the poster wasn't even there anymore, and the bed was shredded as if it were a scratching post for oversized cats. On the floor in the middle of the room was a person, and with closer examination, Jack realized it was Jen. Jack knelt beside her and felt for a pulse: Nothing. No heartbeat, no breath. Nothing. She was gone. Jack was so confused. He leaves to get groceries and then pop! The only girl he had ever known (except Kimiko) was dead. Jack felt a rush of sadness overcome his body, but was soon met with a rush of vengeance. Chase had done this. There was proof all over the room. Jack checked if there was any Shen-Gong-Wu left, but found nothing. In his rush to grab Jack's Shen-Gong-Wu, Chase had killed Jen. Jack became infuriated. Every time he looked at a molecule of destruction that Chase caused Jack became even angrier. He knew it was time to grab the evil velvet gloves, a wrench, some pudding, and get to work.

With the evil suit back on, Jack began to work on some Jackbots to help clean the mess. In 3 hours he had 10, and in 5 hours he had 20 and the place was clean. Within 10 hours he had 100 Jackbots at his beck and call, and ordered 95 of them to keep the place in ship-shape, and ordered the other 5 to set up some exercise equipment outside.

In another hour the Jackbots had set up an obstacle course for Jack, which consisted of a wall climb, a pole jump over some water, and some sandbags swinging back and forth from a rope. Jack removed his coat and breathed deeply a couple of times. Then, with the Jackbots watching, darted for the wall climb. He reached the wall and grabbed onto one of the ropes dangling down from it. He held firmly as he struggled to climb. When he had climbed 2 feet he lost balance and fell to the bottom. He got back up and tried again. He got farther up this time, but again came crashing to the ground. He tried again, struggling but succeeding, and soon arrived at the top. He jumped into the ground below and grabbed the pole. He ran towards the water and pulled the pole down. But the pole slid out of his hands and landed near the Jackbots. Jack sat on the ground, breathing heavily, when one of the Jackbots came over.

"You dropped this." The bot said, holding out the pole. "You need it to clear the course."

"I can't do this!" Jack said as he pushed the pole away. "No way I can become as good as the monks."

"You can do it." The Jackbot told him. "You cleared the wall easily, what makes you think you can't do this?"

Jack eyed the bot, but slowly stood up and grabbed the pole. He backed up more, and with a quick sprint, amazingly cleared the pond. Jack smiled as he dropped the pole. He ran into the sandbags, weaving in and out, barely missing each time. He popped out at the end and smiled again as he made his way back to the start. He cleared the course again. And again. And again. He kept working the course from 6:00 to midnight. The other 4 Jackbots had left, but that one was still there, watching Jack clear the course again and again. Finally Jack stopped and approached the Jackbot, sweating intently and breathing heavily. He stood for a moment to catch his breath, and then patted the bot on the back.

"Thanks for the inspiration." Jack told the bot. "You helped me out there. Maybe not physically, but somehow you helped."

"I am pleased, master." The Jackbot replied.

"Don't call me master." Jack said. "Call me Jack."

Jack and the Jackbot walked back into the house. When inside, Jack asked him, "When I wake tomorrow, will you watch me clear the course again?"

"Of course, Jack." The bot replied. "What do you plan to do with all this training?"

"Once I can punch through metal," Jack said. "I'm going after Chase. It's time I put him out of his misery."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like. Please review because reviews are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for my readers. I hope this is good and you like. Review please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of weeks, Jack did the same thing. He ran the course several times, never stopping to eat or drink. And every time he did the same Jackbot was there, watching every single move. He decided to abandon the other bots in partying to watch Jack do the course every single time.

After a month had passed Jack instructed the Jackbot to prepare a Jackbot for him. Outside in the courtyard, the Jackbot was there, standing next to a deactivated Jackbot. Jack was doing some sit-ups for a while, then stood up and prepared to punch. He just stood there for a moment, staring at the Jackbot, and then flew in, fists swinging everywhere. The other Jackbot looked intensely at Jack beat the bot to a smoking pile of rubble. The Jackbot gave Jack a thumbs up, and flew off to get Jack's helipack.

After Jack was properly prepared to take on Chase Young, the bot wished him luck and Jack went off to face the evil Heylin master.

It was pretty cool for Jack, because he never even bothered to use his helipack. Instead he ventured on foot, never even turning to look at the scenery. He just looked forward.

When he finally arrived at his location Jack used his skills from numerous wall-climbs to climb the side of Chase's lair to find a window. He smashed it open with his fists and encountered a sleeping tiger laying in the corner next to a bed. This had to be Chase's room. Numerous weapons were lying on the ground, and in the shelves were more. The tiger opened its eyes and spotted Jack, and immediately jumped up into action. Jack did the same thing to this poor tiger that he did with the Jackbot. He jumped in and almost killed it. Luckily, it was just knocked out. He tossed it out the window and continued on.

Downstairs in the main hall, where the door was, two soft red chairs were laying there. In one was Chase Young, slouching like he was bored to tears. In the second was WuYa, reading some fashion magazine. Jack needed to get rid of WuYa before even attempting to venture downstairs.

He thought quickly. He found a pot, and said to himself, "Fire in the hole!"

He threw the pot down the stairs and retreated back into the bedroom. The pot landed in front of the evildoers.

"What was that?" WuYa asked, puzzled. "Who threw that?"

WuYa spied up at the balcony and saw nothing. Chase looked at her.

"If you're so interested why don't you go and see for yourself?" Chase told her.

"I will." WuYa put down the magazine and marched up the stairs. At the top she stopped and looked around, then entered Chase's room. When the door was open WuYa was immediately met with a flailing fist. It was K.O. Jack leaped out of the room and jumped off the balcony. He landed a few feet away from Chase. Chase stood calmly.

"Nice leap." Chase commented. "Have you been training?"

"Shut up murderer!" Jack shouted. "Come to me and give me everything you got!"

"A fight?" Chase laughed. "If you insist. But remember: You asked for it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and all that stuff blah blah blah.


	6. Chapter 6

Better be swift because I'm preparing for my big vacation. I'll do everything I can!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase prepared his fighting formation. Jack cracked his knuckles and raised his fists. They stared at each other intently as they circled the room. Then Chase made the first move. He charged Jack like a madman, but Jack easily jumped behind him and delivered a punch to his back.

"What is this?" Chase questioned. "It seems someone has grown strong. That was my easy attack. Now I'm going to crush you!"

Chase leaped high into the air and plummeted towards Jack, aiming to kick him when close enough. Jack was too quick. He grabbed Chase's foot before it could touch him, and flung it back towards the chairs.

WuYa awakened just in time to see what Chase would do next. Chase grabbed one of the chairs and tossed it to Jack. Before the chair could hit its mark, Chase quickly picked up the other one and flung that one as well.

Jack eyed the chair. Not only had he been working the course all this time, sometimes he had sparred with Jackbots. He knew what to do.

When the timing was precisely right, Jack flung one fist, and then another. The timing was so perfect, he managed to punch through each chair and turn them into piles of feathers.

Chase began to worry, just a little bit. WuYa ran down the stairs to get a closer view.

Jack's turn! Jack ran around Chase several times, simply staring at him as he circled around. Chase spun his head as he tried to keep up with Jack's movements. Every time Jack ran around him he got closer. When Chase finally stopped looking at him he rubbed his head as if he had a headache. Then Jack stopped running and jumped onto his back. Chase tried to shake him off, but Jack had a firm grip. Slowly raising his hand off of Chase, he began to punch his face. After a couple of punches, WuYa intercepted and picked up Jack off of Chase. WuYa tossed Jack aside as she checked Chase for wounds. While they were distracted, Jack decided to soften them up a bit. He called in his robo minions as quickly as possible, and they arrived in a matter of seconds. He quietly ordered them to attack so Chase and WuYa would be caught off guard. After Chase said "I'm fine, witch." For the fifth time, the Jackbots finally split them up and began their attacks.

Clawbots attacked WuYa as Bladebots and Laserbots attacked Chase.

Chase fought off the bots as best as possible, but wasn't prepared for this attack, so he began to weaken. In WuYa's case, the bots were beating her half to death. She couldn't handle it for some reason. In a couple of minutes, Jack thought, I would have rid the world of Chase Young!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was short. I'm running out of time. You'll have to wait until the next installment.


	7. NOTE

I'm sorry but this story has to be postponed! My agenda is waaaaay to stuffed to include anything extra! I hope all of you don't mind. I can maybe update it… I dunno… Not now! Sorry again.


	8. Chapter 7

Yes! I have some free time and my internet is fixed! (Again.) Now it's time to start typing again! Yay! But I'm sorry anyway for the long wait. If you want the works in this apology speech see the last chapter in "If only he had better timing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three minutes had passed as the Jackbots smashed up the two Heylin wannabees. Chase Young had grown weary and a couple scratches had formed on his body. WuYa was almost dead. For a Heylin master, you'd think she'd put up a fight. But after these three minutes as Jack stood laughing, Chase finally fought back.

It started with a sudden burst of energy blasting everything in the room. How this happened, I don't know, but it caused the Jackbots to fly away and give Chase some space. The next thing that happened was the normal "I'm so awesome when it comes to beating up Jackbots" routine, with all the flips and kicks. The Jackbots fell, one by one. Jack was confused by this sudden burst of "I'll kill everyone I see" thing from Chase, but it didn't matter. Jack was still determined to emerge victorious.

More Jackbots flew in from the open door. One by one, they fell. It seemed that the wave of Jackbots would never end, but after a couple of minutes fighting the useless hovering buckets of metal, it seemed that the line ended. But just when Chase turned to face the real culprit, Jack pulled out the big guns.

Really big guns, as a matter of fact. The new Gunbots, courtesy of Jack, entered the fray. These new bots were nothing like the other ones: These had legs and arms, like Outlawbots, except these were armed with high-powered machine guns. (Interesting to have real guns instead of lasers in Xiaolin Showdown, eh?) There wasn't many. Probably 10 in total. But they sure knew how to fight!

A couple immediately ran for the overturned couch that was tossed over sometime during the fight. They crouched down and fired from behind cover. A couple more stood still the second they barged in and immediately took aim. The last ones ran to the side of Chase that was not being besieged and fired from there. Chase was surrounded by gunfire!

The comebacks by Chase were nothing out of the ordinary. The normal flip up and run across the wall. Jack had studied these movements when he was watching the monks fight Chase countless times. He knew what he would do next.

As planned, Chase ricocheted of the wall and landed on the other wall. He ran down the side of the wall and landed on the ground level. He darted through the gunfire towards the guys near the couch. But Jack knew this already. He had programmed all of Chase's moves into his new Gunbots. The Gunbots were smarter than the average Jackbot. They aimed for him immediately and were able to hit him. Chase's attack stopped completely. He landed on his back. As Jack looked at his wounds, he noticed one of his expert marksmen had hit him somewhere in his torso. He was bleeding badly. But Jack wasn't going to cry about him being hurt. He pressed the attack further. The Gunbots halted firing for a minute and gathered around him. Sure, he was bleeding, but he was still able to fight. Chase got up slowly and punched one of the bots and destroyed it. Another gun was fired. This one hit chase in the back, but he didn't give up. He punched two at once, destroying them, but another shot hit his leg. This process repeated until all the Gunbots were destroyed, and Chase had bullets lodged in almost every part of his body. Amazingly, he was still standing, but barely. Jack knew he was about to die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Didn't say there was going to be a death, huh? Or will he die? Find out soon!


	9. Chapter 8 FINALE

Ahhh yes the feeling of updating a story. Sorry I am late but I have a deviantart account now and with Stick Arena and school and friends… Anyway you know what I mean. But before I start I must warn you there will be a tiny bit of Chack in here. Just giving you the heads up beforehand. I will try to make this the last chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase fell to the ground and began coughing up blood. The blood from the bullets lodged in his body were spreading out onto the ground. Wuya, with the last bit of her strength, crawled up to Chase to check his wounds. She counted around 13 bullet holes. An unlucky number. She was stupefied, and didn't know what to do. Instead of beating on Jack she cried over his lifeless body. Jack took a few steps closer to the body.

Was he dead, or was he alive? That was the only thing buzzing through Jack's head. She pushed Wuya aside and checked him out. It was pretty bad. Even when Wuya was pushed to the other side of the room she still didn't stop crying. She didn't even move. She was completely paralyzed.

Even though it was Jack that committed this crime, he felt a bit sad too. He was finally able to defeat his biggest nemesis, but it didn't feel as good as he thought it would feel. It felt kind of sad. Maybe it would have been better to keep him alive, so he could feel the feeling of defeat that Jack always felt. He got carried away.

After a few seconds of some REALLY serious thought he knelt by his side and started crying too. While he was crying, he gently felt for even the slightest pulse or heartbeat. It was beating, faintly. It was just about to die out.

Then Chase uttered something incomprehensible. Jack listened in as Wuya ceased her weeping and ran over to hear too. Chase said the same thing again. They still couldn't understand. Then, with the last bit of energy left in his body, raised one arm and pointed to a nearby gargoyle statue. It seemed to hold some sort of importance.

Jack ran to the statue while Wuya remained with Chase. While Jack was inspecting the statue he seemed to have pulled a lever and a noise echoed through the room. After a moment of silence, some sort of bottle fell from the ceiling to the floor. It was made from plastic, so it didn't break. Jack and Wuya ran to the bottle. It read "Use only in emergency."

Chase began making groaning noises. Jack brought the bottle to Chase and fed the contents to Chase. Sip after sip the bullet holes disappeared, almost like magic. Once the bottle was empty, the two of them edged in closer to his body. Then, almost miraculously, Chase jumped up from his nearly dead position and got all his energy back. Jack and Wuya smiled as he stretched and jumped up and down. After a short pushup session he looked at the two, Jack in particular.

"I'm sorry, Chase." Jack apologized. "I didn't mean to almost kill you. I got carried away. Please don't kill me!"

Jack raised his arms in preparation to be punched, but was never struck. He lowered his arms and saw that Chase was smiling. Then, Chase hugged him. He started laughing hysterically. Jack didn't know what was going on. He just went along with it.

Wuya was also laughing. Both of them were very happy for some reason, although Jack didn't know why. Then he asked.

"Okay, I will ask: What's going on here?" Jack asked.

Chase backed up a little to see his face and answered.

"What's going on is YOU! YOU did something I thought would never happen!" Chase said joyously.

"What did I do?" Jack questioned as Wuya smiled and began another laughing session.

"You almost killed ME! ME! That's great for you! I am so proud!" Chase said as he hugged him again.

"I still don't get it." Jack said.

Chase backed up again.

"Listen well." Chase told him, his arms still holding Jack's shoulders tightly. "I didn't kill Jen. I KIDNAPPED her! The body was a dummy! It was all staged! The blood was paint! I told Jen what would happen beforehand! I knew you would go nuts and try to kill me! That's why I made that healing potion! I wanted to see what would happen! It was all a test! And you PASSED!"

"Wait just one second!" Jack said. "All of this is just one sick prank?"

Chase nodded.

"And you planned me retiring? And you planned Jen bumping into me at the zoo? And the monks? Were they in on it too?" Jack asked.

"Actually the monks don't know a thing about it." Chase answered. "Originally I planned you going with Jen to the carnival first, but things still worked out well."

Jack stood there stupefied as Chase hugged him once more.

"You are a cruel, cruel man." Jack said. But after a moment, even JACK started laughing and hugging back. Wuya joined the big hug too.

After a moment the three dispersed. Jack spoke when the laughing settled.

"So does Jen really like me?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry to break it to you…" Chase said. "But no. She went back to Ohio a few hours ago. Can you handle that?"

There was a moment pause. Then Jack broke out in laughter again, followed by the other two.

"I can handle it!" Jack answered as they all hugged each other again. "I didn't even know who she was, even when you staged her coming to my house."

"I'm glad you understand." Chase agreed happily. "So anyway…"

The three separated yet again.

"You passed, so I can now have you as my apprentice! I'll go easy on your training since I made you go through that."

"That's fine for me." Jack replied. "So now what?"

There was banging on the door. Then the whole front wall was blasted open. When the smoke cleared, the monks were in view, standing ready for action.

"We knew we would find Jack here." Omi told them. "Now if you don't mind, we will have your Longi Kite.

The three were wondering why they wanted the Longi kite, but it didn't matter.

"Are you ready for your first training session?" Chase asked Jack.

"Training? This is only getting ready for the training." Jack answered.

All puns aside, the two sides charged each other. Even though Chase had played a cruel prank on Jack, he was cool. Now that Chase respected him, he was happy. He was happy that he was respected by Chase and Wuya, but most of all, he was happy that he was feared by the Xiaolin monks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the story. I bet NONE of you saw that coming. Oh by the way the reason there was a huge wait is because I was thinking that up. Ha ha it's a good ending. Was that enough Chack? I can't tell. Well I'll leave the reviewing to you. For now all I have to say is:

FIN


End file.
